Known devices may be helpful in providing in-vivo sensing, for example, using imaging techniques, systems and/or methods. One of the uses of such devices may involve visual detection and/or identification of objects or tissues that may be or include in-vivo anomalies (e.g., pathologies). Autonomous in-vivo sensing devices, e.g., swallowable or ingestible capsules may move through a body lumen, and sense, monitor or otherwise obtain data as they move along/through the gastrointestinal (“GI”) system or other body lumens. An autonomous in-vivo sensing device may include, for example, an imager for obtaining images of a body cavity or lumen, such as the GI tract. An autonomous in-vivo sensing device may also include an optical system, a light source, a controller and optionally a transmitter and an antenna. Some of these devices transfer image data wirelessly.
Although high quality data may be produced and provided by in-vivo sensing devices, e.g., high resolution images or video streams, analyzing the data may be costly and/or time consuming. For example, identifying an anomaly in a video stream produced by an in-vivo device traveling through the GI tract may require hours since the entire video may have to be examined, possibly by a physician or trained person or healthcare professional. It would be, therefore, beneficial to detect anomalies in imaged tissues automatically. It would also be beneficial to detect anomalies in tissues adaptively; e.g., as per the unique GI system of each individual.